She Said, He Said
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: She was in love with her best friend. But her best friend was in love with another girl who broke his heart constantly. He used his best friend for comfort while he broke her heart. Implied Niley, no names used.
1. Chapter 1

**She said…**

He did it again. I'm just not sure if he knows that he does. And I'm not sure if I realize how much it hurts me and I still let him do it. My best friend used me. But I guess he did it subconsciously. He didn't know that I felt used and hurt. Or maybe he did and he just loved hurting me – secretly at least.

I was lying in the hammock in our back yard and thought back to the last time he hurt me. It wasn't so long ago.

I was currently sitting on my bed reading a magazine. It's what I did all the time when I was bored. And that happened more often than I wanted it to. But anyways, I was reading, when he suddenly burst into my room. He looked so broken and hurt. I looked at him confused and shocked. What happened?, I thought to myself as he stumbled over to my bed. He let himself fall onto it and looked at me with a pained face. I tried searching his eyes for any clue as to what happened. And when I saw that glow that was in his eyes when he was happy slowly fading away, I knew. I knew she cheated on him again. She always did it. And he always took her back. It pained me to see him hurting over her. I put one hand on his cheek. I know what I was about to do would hurt me more than he was hurting right now, but I did it anyway. I'd do anything just so he could be happy. He leaned his face into my hand and closed his eyes. I was too afraid to speak up for five minutes. Then I sighed.

"What happened?" Even though I just whispered the question he jumped at the sound of my voice. He was quiet for a few minutes, then he looked me in the eyes.

"She cheated on me again." I tried to control my anger towards her and him. Why him? Because even though he knew that she'd cheat on him again, he'd always take her back. He was blinded from love. This thought let me wince, but I pushed that thought back to the back of my mind and concentrated on the broken guy in front of me. His eyes were screaming in pain. I really couldn't control what I did next. I knew that he needed it. He always did. When they fought, when she cheated, when he realized that she was a bitch to me. He always needed my next move. I leaned forward and kissed him. I kissed him because I loved him and I wanted him to be happy. He didn't know either one of those facts. He probably thought it was the most common thing to do for best friends - if they were girl and boy, of course. He kissed me back angrily and I knew he had to let out all his feelings. He wasn't soft or gentle when we kissed. He always pushed me onto my bed and made out with me. And this time wasn't any different. He pushed me onto the bed hard and hovered over me. I let him do whatever he wanted to do. I knew he needed too. That's what he'd always tell me a few days later when he came to apologize. I just lay there kissing him back and praying that maybe he'd soon realize that I loved him and not she did. His hand landed on my stomach, rubbing circles on it. I loved when he did that, but I never told him. He went on to kissing my neck and jaw line. He continued kissing me there a while, when I felt him bite suddenly. Did he seriously leave a mark there? He then went back to my lips and attached his to mine once again. This went on for about fifteen minutes when he pulled back. His head was a few centimeters apart from mine and he was looking into my eyes. Mine were radiating off with the love I had for him and I knew that if he could read my eyes he'd know how I felt. His eyes didn't show any sign of love. My heart broke once again and I was afraid that he could hear it. The last few times he at least was nice enough to leave without looking me in the eyes. But this time, our make out lasted longer than the other times, so he was panting and probably too tired to move. I couldn't look at him any longer so I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom. This time hurt worse than the others. He practically told me that he didn't love me except he hadn't exactly said it. I leaned against the wall and slid down onto the floor and started crying hysterically. If he even knew? I did wait for him when I was on my bed reading that magazine. If he knew that I did? But I didn't wait for him because I knew she'd cheat on him on that day. I waited for him for a different reason. Who knew he'd come in and make out with me and practically tell me that he didn't love me? Worst birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**He said… **

Should I feel guilty? I mean, she did start to kiss me. But I did come for comfort and this was the only way to comfort me and she knew that. But why did she seem so disappointed when I barged into her room like that? Her door was still complete. I didn't break anything and I was nice to her mother. I always was. Maybe she was PMSing? Who knows, all I know is that I won't go back to my backstabbing ex-girlfriend. I was a pushover when it came to her and my best friend told me that all the time, but I always took her back anyway. I had no idea why.

She – as in Carol, my ex – was good at batting eyelashes I guess. Or she was lucky to know that I loved her. Whatever she did, it always worked, but not this time. I won't take her back. So, as _she _ran into her bathroom, I stayed on her bed for a while. Maybe she'd come back out and I could apologize and we would go back to being best friends as always. I mean, if it did bother her, she'd tell me, right? I decided she would and so I left her room, wanting to give her some space. That's what I owed her. When I walked down stairs, her mother Chrissie smiled at me. I smiled back politely, and maybe a bit guilty, and walked out of the house after saying goodbye. I sighed as I got into my car.

It was late afternoon, so I didn't disturb her doing anything. Usually, she'd meet up with Jenny – her other best friend beside me – and hang out with her, but somehow today she didn't. That confused me a bit, but I shook it off and drove home. On my way back, I had time to think. Of course it was about her. It always was after I was at hers. I remembered the look she gave me when I pulled back. We made out way longer than usually. Maybe it had something to do with me, because usually I always pulled back. But this day, I actually enjoyed it. Weird.

But back to her eyes. Why did they look so loving at first and then so broken? Oh well, maybe I was imagining things. But why did she just run into her bathroom? Well, maybe she had to go to the bathroom? Oh, wait. Maybe she wanted me to wait for her? Oh, damn! But I realized that too late because I was already at my house. You see, I was emancipated for about two years now. Why? I couldn't live with my parents in one house because all Mom and Dad did was either fight or do 'grown up stuff', as they put it once. And I really didn't need to hear either of those.

My house wasn't too big, but it was big enough for me and if ever a friend needed to sleep over. Needless to say that _she_ always did. Her parents were the very same as mine. They fought a lot, but they at least weren't living in the same house. Mine still were. That was what made it worse. But seeing it from right then, she wouldn't come over for a few days until I apologized to her. That's what she always wanted me to do. God knows why. I walked into my house and sighed.

I couldn't say it was exactly beautiful. I still had boxes everywhere, even though I've lived there for a really long time. _She_ always complained why I never bothered to just finally unpack. I always shrugged and said 'Maybe I'll move out in the next few months?' She always rolled her eyes and said something like I was an idiot or stuff like that. I always laughed at that. I walked into my kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I was still wondering what was up with her anyway? She never acted this bitchy whenever we did that? Yeah, she was totally PMSing.

Just as I was about to take a sip my phone rang. I looked at it. Carol, again? She'd been calling me the whole day, saying that she was sorry. Yeah right. But I decided to pick up and tell her off. I would not get together with her again. Not this day, not this time.

"What do you want, Carol?" I spat out her name as if it was some kind of poison. I heard her sigh and take in a sharp breath.

"I'm so sorry, really, I am." I rolled my eyes. It was not going to work this time. But then I heard her sobbing. She knew this got to me. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block out the sobbing.

"Please, I won't do it the next time! I love you! I really do!" And after five minutes of hysterical sobbing from Carol, I hung up the phone. I didn't hang up on her. We both said goodbye at first. But it wasn't going to be our last. I wasn't sure if I should be annoyed with Carol or myself, but on this day, November 23rd, I broke up and got together with Carol again. Wait… November 23rd? I ran and checked my calendar. It was. Shit! _Her _birthday!


	3. Chapter 3

**She said…**

"You so did not say that!" Jenny was nodding her head vigorously, while I was laughing my head off. You see, after I calmed down and walked out of the bedroom, I saw _he _was gone. Of course. So, to celebrate my 18th birthday with at least one of my best friends, I called up Jenny. She came over immediately. Jenny knew. She was the only one who knew that I loved my best guy friend and that he always does what he did that day. I knew I could trust her so that's why I told her. And she knew that he did it that day so in order to cheer me up, she told me some hilarious story of her being stuck between two handrail bars.

"We had to call the fire department, that's all I have to say." I burst out laughing and Jenny joined in. I started crying because I was laughing so hard. I found it pretty hilarious how she would do that. Only she **could **do that. I shook my head.

"You're definitely one of a kind, Jennifer." She rolled her eyes.

"Are we at the full name basis now, or what?" I nodded.

"That's what you get for… oh well, being yourself." I confused myself. Why? Because fifteen minutes ago I was bawling my eyes out and then I was laughing so hard that I started to cry again. Well, I guess you could say that this must be the feeling of being in love with the wrong person. It gives you funny mood swings.

"You know, I thought if we ever turned 18 we'd be more mature, or at least not that childish…" I looked at Jenny.

"But?" She giggled.

"We're even worse now!" I laughed again. Maybe my hysterical laughing was just me denying what happened twenty minutes ago and covering up my hurt feelings because he actually forgot my birthday. My _**18**__**th**_birthday! We always said that this was the most important birthday ever and he just forgets it! Suddenly I was angry. Jenny looked at me confused.

"What got you so angry suddenly?" I looked at her with narrowed eyebrows.

"I can't believe he just forgot!" Jenny sighed and looked at me apologetically.

"I know it is stupid to think he would remember in the first place. But seeing as I remembered every birthday of his and me being his best friend since like… I don't know… ever! I thought he would consider remembering my most important birthday of my life besides my 16th! Which, by the way, he forgot too because he was too occupied with his precious Carol so he had to make it up to me and spend the whole day with me one day after. And you know what I got out of it?! Him moaning around that he missed Carol and Carol this and Carol that! 'Oh, Carol likes cheese!' I hate her and him right now!"

Jenny grabbed my hand gently. She didn't know until then that he forgot my 16th birthday. In fact, he forgot every freaking birthday of mine since he started dating Carol. Make that… what about five years now? And they break up and get together every now and then.

"Honey, how many birthdays did he forget up until now?" I sighed and looked down.

"Well, starting from my 13th birthday… every year since then." Jenny gasped. Yeah, that was a pretty large amount of forgotten birthdays. I leaned my head on her shoulder and just let it all out again. I started bawling.

I woke up the next morning feeling slightly worn out. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Jenny was gone, but I saw a note lying next to me. _Hey, you fell asleep after you started bawling on my shoulder. Didn't want to wake you. So, happy birthday again xoxo Jenny._ I smiled at her note and looked at myself. She changed my clothes. I didn't wear the jeans I wore when I fell asleep. I was wearing really short shorts. Shorts I would never dream of wearing in public or in front of _him_ for that matter. And I would never wear the tank top I was wearing. But who knew when I heard a knock at the door and told that someone to come in that it would be him with a bouquet of roses and an apologetic smile that turned into a shocked face once he saw me?

* * *

**So, little cliffhanger at the end. This chapter was just a filler, but it was planned. Hope you liked it and review!! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**He said…**

Okay, should I walk out or not? I mean, what was she wearing? Or not, for that matter. She was in these really, really short shorts and this tight tank top. I never knew how… grown up she was up until then. She stared at me with her big blue eyes like a dear in the headlight. I couldn't move and my smile turned into a really shocked face. She blushed furiously and covered herself with a blanket from her bed. I swallowed hard and walked fully into her room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to her cautiously. Honestly, when she saw me and recognized me, she looked so broken and her eyes were red and puffy. Maybe I shouldn't tell her that I was with Carol once again. I stretched out my hand with the flowers, ready for her to grab them. She looked at the hand for a really long time. Why couldn't she just grab them? Slowly she reached her hand towards mine and grabbed the roses. I sighed relieved and smiled a little. The she looked up and glared at me. Oh no.

"You forgot again!" Okay, it might have happened a couple times more than just this year. I looked down. There was no way denying it, because obviously she was right.

"Yeah and I'm-" She pointed one finger at me.

"Don't you dare say that you're sorry! You forgot because that stupid bitch of a girlfriend cheated on you again! And here I go thinking that you would actually remember my birthday once in your life! And before you apologize for making out with me I have to tell you this. You apologize every time saying how much you need it and that it would make you feel better and all that shit. But did you ever consider my feelings in your need? Did you ever think that maybe it could hurt me when you make out with me one day because you supposedly hate your girlfriend and the other you go all lovey-dovey on her again?! Well, let me inform you, it does hurt and it hurt even worse on my birthday!" She was breathing heavily after she finished her little speech. But I couldn't say I was impressed. She always told me the exact same thing after we made out. She still makes out with me though. That's what got me so angry all the time. She never complained while making out, it always happened afterwards. I looked at her angrily.

"Don't tell me you hated it because as far as I remember I know that you enjoyed it! And you always start complaining after we're finished, so don't tell me I'm the bad person here! You even started the kiss!" She looked down and her look softened a bit. She mumbled something but I couldn't hear her so I ignored it. She was silent for a long time until she looked back up at me. Her eyes were tearing up. I sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm really sorry I forgot your birthday and that I made out with you again. But it won't happen this time, I promise." Her head snapped up to look at me. Oh no.

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I looked down and didn't say a word for a while. It wouldn't necessarily mean she knew what I meant. Maybe she thought I wasn't with Carol again. And if she did, then I would happily let her believe that. So, instead of saying it I started stuttering.

"Well… y-you see…" She looked at me expectantly.

"You're not going back to her?" She started getting really excited. When I kind of nodded my head she started jumping around like crazy. She did her happy dance and hugged me several times. Okay, I'm glad that I haven't told her but I feel bad too right now. I lied to her. That's not really nice of a best friend.

"No, I'm not." Well, I'm not going back to her. I'm already back together with her, so I wasn't lying completely. She hugged me again.

"Thank god. I really can't take her mood swings anymore. Or yours, for that matter." She sat down again, breathing heavily. I've never seen someone go from so down to so high to so exhausted in five minutes. She fell back onto her bed. I looked at her questioningly. Why was she so glad that I wasn't going back to Carol? Yeah, I know I was back with her, but she didn't need to know that. Maybe she hated making out with me? Or maybe she was annoyed that she had to do that every week.

"Why are you so happy about me and Carol breaking up? Do you like… not like making out with me or something?" She looked at me confused.

"Is it normal to you that best friends make out now and then? And we never said that we were best friends with benefits." I nodded. She did have a point.

"You know what, I'll make it up to you tomorrow alright? I'll spend the whole day with you. And we'll do things that you want. I'll even watch chick flicks with you, if you want to." She smiled and shook her head.

"No chick flicks. Let's go to the river again." That's where I always took her to make it up to her. We continued talking and after some time I left her place somewhat satisfied. We were friends again and I was going to try and keep this little lie up. As long as she thinks I wasn't with Carol again, everything would be perfect. After I got into my car, the only thing I could think about was how she had grown up. And those long, long legs of hers. Damn.


	5. Chapter 5

**She said… **

I can't explain how happy I am right now. I was so relieved when he told me that he and Carol weren't together again. I honestly didn't expect it. I thought he'd go back to her. I already had it all planned out, actually. I saw him telling me that he was with Carol again; it repeats itself a few more times until I finally tell him my feelings. He laughs at me and shakes his head. I am going to be broken for the rest of my life and be a lonely virgin with 50 cats. But it looks like that future is off my list. I sighed happily and let myself fall onto my bed. This didn't mean that I was going to tell him what I felt for him, but it meant that he was at least free again. I called Jenny and told her the awesome news. She said we should totally celebrate. I agreed of course and got ready. We were meeting at the mall. That's what we always did to celebrate something. Our ritual was something different, but you'll see what I'm talking about. I drove to the mall after 10 minutes of getting ready. I could already see Jenny waiting for me at the entrance. When I reached her I hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

"I'm so happy for you." I smiled at her and nodded. We walked into the mall.

"Which store, mi lady?" I giggled and pointed to a popular store. We walked in and found ourselves a bench in the store near the changing rooms. We watched girls walk in and out. Jenny looked at them disgusted. I chuckled when I saw her face.

"What's wrong?" She scoffed.

"Look at them." I looked at the girls that were running out of the changing rooms constantly.

"What's wrong with them?" I knew what was wrong. We always started like that.

"They are as thin as spaghetti. Maybe even thinner. That's just wrong." I nodded.

"Yeah, but it seems like you have to be super thin nowadays." Jenny just shook her head. We weren't fat or anything, but the girls there were way thinner. We ate fast food too and our waists weren't as if there were only bones. I was proud of my body. I had curves at the perfect places and I was proud of that. Jenny was just like me, but she had blonde hair.

"It's just wrong. What do they do now anyway to stay this thin?" I shrugged.

"They probably eat nothing." Jenny shook her head.

"What's the fun in live if you can't eat what you want?" I sighed.

"They get hot boyfriends?" This thought made me think of _him _and Carol. Carol was probably the definition of thin. And beautiful too. Sometimes I thought I knew why he liked her and not me. Jenny shook her head.

"Yeah, but they get cheated on too. It doesn't depend on how hot someone is as long as that someone is caring." I nodded. She was so right.

"Yeah, that's true." We continued bashing on the way too thin girls until we got hungry and decided to pig out. It was what we always did. First bash out on the way-too-thin-and-way-too-bitchy girls and then get hungry from it and eat. But it felt good. We didn't really need to do it, we just kind of started and then, it became our ritual. It's weird, so what?

"So, now that he is free from Carol, what're you going to do?" I shrugged.

"Uhm, nothing? What should I do? He would never like me. And I don't want to ruin our great friendship. Maybe I'll tell him before I die." Jenny shook her head.

"You know, you're losing out on something that could be so great. It's a shame." I shrugged. We got to our favorite restaurant.

"Hey, you know my cousin's just moved here. And I think he would need friends. So maybe we could be friends with him." I looked at Jenny incredulously.

"You just told me that I was losing out on something that could be great and now you're trying to hook me up with your cousin?" Jenny laughed.

"No, I'm not. I'm trying to get him friends. He wouldn't be interested in you anyway. Ted isn't that kind of guy. He goes for girls like him." I looked at her confused and somewhat shocked.

"Whoa, so you're saying he is a girl?" Jenny shook her head and laughed louder this time.

"Oh no, he's not. But you'll see what I'm talking about. Teddy is really nice, but he would never go for a girl like you or me."

"Why?"

"You'll see. We don't call him Teddy just out of fun after all. You'll meet him after your great day with lover boy." I blushed. She knew that _he__he _and I would spend the next day together because that's how he always made it up to me. I just hoped he wouldn't talk about Carol. Oh wait, he can't because he wasn't with her anymore and he promised he wouldn't get with her again. I smiled. I was looking forward to the following day already. I could already see us having fun at the river where he always took me to make it up to me. Jenny and I spent the whole day at the mall and we bought some things. Maybe I would even tell him how I felt. At least he finally decided to let Carol go. There was a possibility that things would turn out the way I wanted them too and that was worth more than the world to me. Jenny and I went home after a really exhausting day at the mall. We said goodnight and I went to sleep immediately. I wanted the next day to come as fast as possible.

**Okay, this chapter is just another filler, but I had to save the day they spend together for **_**him, **_**because **_**she **_**does things that confuse him. Sorry for the wait, had a busy day yesterday. And sorry it's so boring, but I had nothing interesting to write about.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He said…**

Okay, so today was the day. I'd take her out. She wanted to go to the river so that's where we were going. First I made sure that Carol would come nowhere near the river. She said she'd go shopping with her best friend. I was okay with that. Then I prepared everything. At around 10 I arrived at her house. She smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey! Finally, I thought you'd never come." She walked outside and smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She seemed so happy already! What happened? We walked to my car and drove off to the river. I took a quick glance at her. She wore short shorts and a tank top since it was pretty hot outside. Do I need to remind myself how long her legs are? I sighed as we arrived at the river. I got out of the car and quickly ran to her side to open her door. She smiled widely and took my hand in hers. She was acting kind of strange that day.

"So, what are we doing today?" I looked around. Oh, it was already here! Thank god. I turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I decided we should go on a boat." She looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Like, actually on a boat?" I nodded as we walked to the boat I ordered. She beamed at me as she saw that it was true what I was saying.

"You rented a boat? Just for us for today?" I shrugged and nodded as if it was nothing. She hugged me tightly and squealed before running up the stairs of the little boat. I smiled and took off after her. She ran around the boat, looking at everything. Then she turned to me, smiling really big.

"Thank you so much! I can't believe you did this." I shrugged again as she walked up to me and hugged me again. Then she pulled back and smiled at me mischievously.

"Good thing I took my bikini with me then. So I can sun-bath, you know?" I looked at her with a blank expression, although my instincts were saying some really un-gentleman like things. She sat down on the little couch on the boat as she waited for me to start driving it. But, of course, I can't drive a boat and it was our day so I hired a driver. But she didn't know so she looked at me expectantly.

"Well, aren't you going to drive? Or are we going to stay here the whole day?" I chuckled at her and shook my head.

"Don't you remember that I said it was our day? Well, so it could actually be our day, I hired a driver." She giggled and shook her head.

"You are way too lazy for your own good." I shrugged again and sat down next to her. She leaned her head onto my shoulder and sighed. The driver took off with the boat.

"This is really nice. Thank you so much." I smiled at her and put my arm around her.

"You're welcome. You are my best friend after all." She pulled back after I said that. She looked slightly hurt. That confused me a little bit. But that was the nicest thing I could've said to her right at that moment. She sighed and shook her head slightly before looked at me smiling.

"Okay, well, what did you plan?" I smiled. I pulled out a basket with our lunch. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you had to bring food, didn't you?"

"Well, if we are going to spend the whole day on this boat, then you will have to deal with eating as well." She shrugged.

"I don't care about eating. It's only what we're eating that I'm worried about. I bet you brought your favorite food." I smirked at her. Boy was she wrong.

"No, I brought something else." She looked at me expectantly. I pulled out a basket of strawberries and then a bowl with melted chocolate. She loved this food. Or whatever this was considered as?

"Oh my god, you did not bring that!" She beamed at me as she took a strawberry out of the basket and stuffed into her mouth. If I was completely honest, it looked kind of hot when she took a bite of the strawberry and how she'd lick her lips after she pulled the strawberry out… Oh, snap out of it!

"So, good!" She moaned and took another one. Okay, I so should not have brought this. This was too much of a turn-on. **(I didn't want to write it, but I thought it would fit. Am I the only one laughing?) **She licked her lips again as she looked at me confused.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" I shrugged and tried not to look at her. She sighed and took a strawberry, dipped it into the bowl of melted chocolate and held it in front of my mouth. I looked at it, then at her.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Feeding you. You have to eat this! It's so delicious!" I sighed and opened my mouth, letting her stuff it into my mouth. She giggled again.

"You have something right… there." She pointed to her own mouth. But me being the dork I am wiped it off at the wrong side making her giggled again.

"You are such a dork." Then she leaned forward and wiped it away herself. She was so close to me. I heard her breath hitch and then she pulled her hand back quickly. This was obviously awkward for her.

"Uhm, let's continue." We finished eating in an awkward silence. I looked up at the sky. The sun was up high. It was really hot. I felt a sudden movement next to me and looked at her. She was pulled off her shirt. I guess the sun was not the only thing that was hot. She smirked at me.

"Like what you see?" I blushed and looked away from her. I knew she'd lie down and sun bath. That was when my phone rang. But the problem was that I didn't have it in my jeans pocket. It was actually next to her. And she was too far away from me, so she got to the phone first. We usually answered the phones for each other because that's just how close we were. But at the moment I really hated our closeness. I sprinted towards her. But she picked it up.

"Hello?" She smiled at me for a second, but then her smile faded and I knew who it was.

"Uhm, who is this again?" Then she glared at me.

"Carol? Why are you calling him? I mean, he told me that…" Then her voice cracked and I could hear Carol laughing on the other line. She looked at me with sad and tearful eyes.

"I, uhm, guess he forgot to tell me." Her voice grew more silent with each word. I regretted taking my phone with me and lying to her again.

"Well, I'll tell him." Then she hung up. She got up and pushed the phone into my chest.

"That was Carol. She told me to tell you that she loves you and that she can't wait until tonight when you got rid of me. Is that why you did all this? Just because you think I would forgive you for being weak again? I actually thought I could tell you my feelings today, but I'm glad I didn't. You know why? Because I really hate rejection. And I hate when it comes from your best friend. You lied to me again. And fine do what you want. Date her again; get your heart broken again. I just don't care anymore." Then she grabbed her clothes and jumped into the river.

I screamed after her to wait, but she didn't. She got out of the river when she reached the ground. She turned to look at me once more. I saw that she cried. Her eyes were red and her lip was quivering. She looked like that when she cried. And honestly, it broke my heart to see my best friend cry. And thinking that she was walking out of my life at that time, it broke my heart even more.

But when broke my heart into a million pieces was when I realized that she told me that she had feelings for me. And when I realized how much of a jerk I was to her all those years. When I couldn't see her anymore, I broke down crying on the boat. The driver brought as back to the docks and let me get off with my basket. I quickly got into my car and cried again. This was not how today was supposed to go.

**This was not the way I planned it to go, but… oh well.**

**And I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I ran out of ideas… that explains why this chapter was so crappy. There's a lot of drama coming! So be warned… haha. Okay, I hope you like it because I didn't and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

She said…

Stupid, idiotic idiot! He promised me! He said it to my face! And only one day later he broke his freaking promise! How can I ever trust him again? He doesn't even know the main part. I get that he thinks I'm upset with him because he lied to me. But I'm way more upset with him because I actually planned to tell him how I felt. I kept it in long enough, I thought it was time. That would have been embarrassing if I had told him. Well, then I guess thanks to stupid Carol I didn't embarrass myself!

I stalked back to my house and opened the door. I slammed it shut and walked upstairs into my room. I made sure that everyone could hear me walking in and upstairs. I plopped down onto my bed and cried into my pillow for what seemed like days, but really it were only two hours. If you can say 'only' to that. Mom came to check up on me once, but I made her leave the room.

After two hours I decided to call Jenny. She had to comfort me for today.

"Hello?" I sighed and sniffed.

"Hey, it's me… Can you come over?" Jenny didn't even ask what was wrong, she just came over. That's how awesome she is. Not even ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I said a quiet 'come in' and Jenny walked into my room. She immediately sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong? Why are you back home so early? Wasn't today supposed to be _your _day?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it was. I'll tell you what's wrong. What's wrong is that he broke his promise once again! What's wrong is that Carol called and told me to tell him that she loved him too and that she couldn't wait to meet up with him later! I just jumped off the boat he got us for today and left him. So, I guess _our _day turned into _Carol's _day once again! Ugh! I hate him… no, I don't. I love him! Help me Jenny!" Jenny just hugged me. I was glad she did. I didn't want her to say anything else. But then she pulled back and smirked at me.

"Why don't we show him what he's missing? The next time we're in school I'll give you a big makeover and he won't know what hit him once he sees you. I'll just get Teddy and he'll make him jealous as hell." I smiled weakly at her. But I agreed anyway.

* * *

Okay, so today was going to be fun. Jenny came over early to give me a makeover and to introduce me to her cousin Teddy. When I first met Teddy, I remember it being really funny.

"Hey, you in there?!"

"Yeah, come in!" Jenny and a boy walked into my room. I smiled once I saw them. I knew immediately who it was.

"Well, this is Teddy. Teddy, this is my best friend. I told you about her." He nodded. I just looked at him. I just wanted to give him a big bear hug. What? He looked like a Teddy Bear! He smirked at me and opened his arms.

"I know you want to hug me. Everybody does." I giggled as I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, now you know what I meant." I nodded and let go off Teddy. Jenny looked at me and smiled.

"Ready for the biggest makeover you've ever had?" I nodded excitedly and sat down on a chair I prepared. Jenny started working instantly.

She was working fast and so after thirty minutes, she finished. Teddy was just sitting next to us, watching Jenny work her magic. After she took a step back, Teddy turned to look at us. His jaw dropped.

"Whoa, you did some great work, Jenny. She looks awesome!" I blushed and looked down. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah and with the clothes I brought her, she'll look even better." She grabbed her bag and took out some clothes. I just stared at them. Yeah, I did wear shorts and tank tops, but her clothes looked so amazing, I could only stare at them. Jenny smiled.

"Go put them on!" I nodded and went into my bathroom. I put them on quickly. I looked at myself in the mirror. To add some class I guess, Jenny got me some accessories like bracelets and rings. I put them on checked myself out in the mirror. I can't describe how I looked. The clothes were awesome. I looked good in them too. Jenny added boots to the outfit and I looked even better. I walked out. Jenny gasped and Teddy looked at me in awe.

"You look so good!" Jenny hugged me. I smiled at her. Teddy just nodded.

"Wow." I giggled and blushed again. Jenny giggled too and grabbed out things. And just like that, we left for school. I linked arms with Jenny and Teddy and together we entered the school gates. A few people looked at us. I smiled at them. I felt good for once. Finally. I couldn't wait to see _his _face. Jenny, Teddy and I walked into the building and once again, everybody turned to look at us. We smiled at them and walked to my locker. I opened my locker and got my things out. Teddy offered to carry them and I let him. Teddy and I had the same classes, so Jenny left to get to her class. I walked to class with Teddy.

"Do I really look okay?" Teddy nodded.

"You look better than 'okay'. You look awesome." I smiled big as we entered the classroom. That's when I remembered that I had this class with _him_. And he was in his seat talking to his friend until Teddy and I entered. He turned to the door and looked at me. His jaw dropped as he stared me up and down. I smiled and turned to Teddy to take my things from him. He smiled at me and asked me if this was my ex-best friend and I nodded. Jenny told Teddy all about him. I was fine with it because I wanted Teddy to help me make him jealous and realized I was better than Carol. So to start our plan, Teddy leaned down and kissed my cheek before I took my seat in from of _him_. I could feel him staring a whole in my head, but I didn't care. For once in my live I felt like he was jealous and that he wanted me and that he didn't take me for granted. And I have to tell you, it felt awesome.

**So I realized that I haven't updated this story for a few days and that's why I decided too now. I'm still sick which sucks but I found time to write this chapter. I don't really think it's that great, but it was important for the following chapters. Someone's going to be jealous!!**

**Oh well, I really hope you liked it and please review!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay of this story! I know I haven't updated in one month or even more, but I lost inspiration for this story. Well, now I got it back and even though I have a tenosynovitis (or typewriter's cramp) and I shouldn't be writing I still wrote this chapter. It basically shows **_**him **_**and his jealousy. You just have to wait and see how jealous he'll get. He'll also learn a lesson from a guy we haven't heard about yet.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm not even asking you to review because I think this chapter was crappy. But oh well, if you liked it you may leave a review ;) (just kidding) Now I'll let you read this chapter, enjoy…**

**PS: Follow me on twitter, you might get some information about this story or new stories and projects. Just follow me. My account: christkind09**

**

* * *

**

He said…

Okay, who the heck is that guy?! I mean, besides the fact that they didn't fit together, why would she like him? Yeah, he seems pretty nice, but I don't like that dude. And she totally liked the attention he gives her. And then, what is she wearing? She would never wear that! We always talked about it and she always said she'd never wear stuff like that!

Gosh, I'm overreacting. And besides, she hates me now anyways, why would I care? Oh, right, because I still consider her as my best friend. I'm so stupid! How could I not only lie to her, but let her down too! I mean, I promised her that I would never go back to Carol!

I'm such a wimp! I always get back together with Carol even though I don't want to! I'd be mad at me if I were her! I shook my head and put it on my desk. Maybe that would cool me off. Or… I could just ask her if she was still mad at me. She probably wouldn't be any more anyway. I knew her – she was my best friend after all.

So slowly, really slowly, I dragged my hand ahead and tapped her shoulder. She jumped and I regretted my move for a second. And when she didn't turn around I regretted it even more. But I was stubborn – everybody knew that. So I tapped her shoulder again. She didn't jump this time, but she groaned.

"What do you want?" She whispered it through her teeth and she sounded angry. Okay, maybe she still was angry at me, but whatever.

"To talk to you." She chuckled and I knew it was ironically, but at least it was some kind of response.

"You are talking and I don't have anything to say to you." Okay, she seemed more than angry. But I had to talk to her. I wanted her to forgive me. I needed safety blanket after fighting with my parents or Carol… even though maybe going to her after fighting with Carol wouldn't be that good of an idea.

"Please. I want to apologize." She just shook her head and scribbled something onto her notebook. Fine, ignore me all you want, but I won't give up. When I want something I get it… This sounded really bad, but I wanted her… to talk to me. Nothing more, I just wanted her to talk to me.

"Hey… come on, you can't ignore me forever." She turned around in her seat and glared at me.

"So I can't play you for once? You ignored my advice all along! I told you to not go back to that stupid cow because you'd only end up getting hurt again and you still do! I told you she was using you and you accused me of being jealous. What happened in the end? She cheated again; broke your heart again and I mended it. Maybe, just maybe, I'll do the same thing you love to do and ignore you." With that she turned back around. Her speech did sound pretty impressive. And she was right. With all of the stuff she said about me, she was right. How could I fix this? Was I even able to fix this or was it really over?

I sighed and started writing down the stuff from the board. I had no idea what exactly I was writing, but I had to copy it, so I did. I looked up again and saw her smiling at a guy from class. I could feel my head getting red from anger and my left hand gripped the side of my table. She was flirting with him and I didn't like it. I didn't like how her eyes sparkled when he smiled back. I didn't like how her smile got bigger when he winked at her. And I didn't like how I noticed all this. But I wasn't jealous; I was just overly protective of her. Yeah, that's it, just protective.

Why would I be jealous? I mean, I was just her best friend… whom she had feelings for – at least that's what she said. Great, now I'm even quoting my brother; I should stop hanging out with him so much. But maybe she didn't mean feelings like that? Maybe she just meant some feelings… like sisterly feelings. But why was she so angry then? Ugh, this girl frustrates me!

The bell rang, finally, and I walked out of the classroom. I planned through the whole class, trying to come up with a plan to get her to forgive me. My plan started at the door of the classroom. I'd just grab her arm and pull her into an empty room and talk to her. Yeah, not the best plan, but a plan. I waited for two minutes. She came out then, laughing. Was it weird for me to say that it hurt a little that she was laughing and that it wasn't because of me? What hurt me more was that she didn't even acknowledge me. Instead she just turned the other way and suddenly this guy from earlier showed up again. She grabbed his hand and they walked down the hallway, away from me.

I sighed and walked the other direction. Seriously, what did this guy have that I don't? He wasn't taller than me but obviously heavier. I'm not saying that it was a bad thing, but I always thought she liked buff guys. Like me… Oh well, he looked like a teddy bear, maybe that was it. She was always childish enough so maybe that was the reason. But I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

The bell rang once again and I entered my next class. This one I had with my brother. Yeah, he is one year older than me but… let's say he wasn't that smart.

"Whoa, what's with your face?" I looked at him confused.

"Well what do you mean?" He chuckled.

"It's all scrunched up and concentrated. What's wrong?" I shrugged. He didn't need to know everything, did he?

"What should be wrong? Everything's peachy. Carol and I are back together, once again. My best friend hates me right now and it looks like she got a boyfriend. So I'd say, nothing is wrong." Okay, maybe he did need to know everything? Or I just needed to vent to someone. But unfortunately that someone was my brother Joe, so he was bound to say something stupid… and he did. He chuckled.

"I still don't see what's so bad about it. I mean, you and Carol always get back together. Your best friend always hates you for it because she secretly loves you and stuff and she's got a boyfriend, so what? You aren't jealous, are you?" I couldn't understand a word he just said clearly, but it sounded like he just said she secretly loves me? Is he kidding? Was he being sarcastic? I hope he was, honestly, because if he wasn't then I'd be the biggest jerk in all history. And I wasn't jealous!

"Dude, I'm not jealous!" Joe just laughed and shook his head.

"If it lets you sleep at night. But I see it in your eyes. They are unusually green… hm, isn't that the sign for jealousy? Oh why yes it is because last time I checked your eyes were brown." I hit him in the shoulder.

"I am not jealous! I'm protective of her because I don't want her getting hurt. And by the way, my eyes aren't green. And oh yeah, this guy that she's supposedly dating looks like a teddy bear. What does she see in him? I mean, seriously…" Joe laughed again.

"Don't make me repeat it, but it sounds like you're jealous. You should listen to yourself. She's 'supposedly' dating him, he 'looks like a teddy bear'…" Okay, it sounded pretty jealous and I would have said that I was if I weren't me… I mean, when someone else would have said what I just did then I would say that they were jealous, but I knew I wasn't.

"Whatever, I'm just saying…" Joe chuckled.

"And I'm just stating, I still think you're jealous and not protective. Oh, yeah Mom and Dad are getting a divorce." I stared at Joe incredulously. How could he mention this like it meant nothing to him?

"Are you kidding me, why didn't I hear about this?!" Joe chuckled sarcastically.

"Well, since you're not living with us anymore, I'm not that surprised about you not knowing about it." I sighed. He was right. Great, now I feel bad. Maybe she could… no, she can't. Because we're fighting. God, I need someone to talk to. I have to fix things with her.

"What happened anyway that she's so mad at you that she supposedly hates you and has a boyfriend now?" I looked down embarrassed.

"Well, I promised her I wouldn't go back to Carol and then I did and we made out on her birthday but I forgot her birthday and then I lied to her. She thought I wasn't dating Carol at the moment and then we spent half a day together because I wanted to make it up to her but then Carol called and she answered and then she jumped off the boat and now she hates me." Joe looked at me with big eyes.

"…Wow… I didn't understand a word you just said. I only get that you're douche. Wait, let me over-think this. You made out with her on her birthday because you and Carol broke up. Then you left hers without saying 'Happy Birthday' probably. Carol called and you forgave her and got back together with her even though you promised your best friend you wouldn't. You went back to hers to apologize and told her that you weren't going to get back together with Carol even though you already were. Then you went out on a 'making-up-day' like you always do and Carol called and she answered? Ooh, that's not good. What did Carol say?" He was pretty good with summing this all up.

"She said that she loved me and that she 'couldn't wait until tonight, when I got rid of her'."

"Ooh, that's not good." I nodded.

"I know." Joe sighed.

"Maybe this is it. Maybe your friendship is supposed to be over. Who knows… but I know that she'll give up once. She'll stop caring for you all together, she'll stop loving you and she'll stop being there for you. She'll just stop and leave you. I wouldn't wait too long, bro. You might miss out on something great there." That's when the teacher entered, leaving me to think about what Joe said. She loved me? If he was serious, I really had to fix this. But I was with Carol… Joe's words still rung in my ear _She'll give up once, she'll just stop and leave you… _What should I do? What **could** I do? I really needed help… and I was going to get it.


	9. Chapter 9

**She Said…**

Well, school was fun… not. Every class I had with him was pure torture. I tried my best to ignore him. It worked most of the time. But the rest of the time was just obnoxious. It felt like all the years of our friendship were never there. The air was awkward and most of the time either angry or sad.

I didn't want it to be this way. I know that it turned out to be this way, and it was partially my fault because I fell for his sorry ass (I know this sounds harsh, but Jenny told me to be mean to help me get over it and him). But it was mostly his fault because he just couldn't say no. Funny, this reminds me of a song I heard. Something like he should've said no… and I forgot the rest.

When he tried to talk to me in class, I tried hard not to cry. I didn't, which I was thankful for, but it hurt to only hear his voice. I knew that Teddy was making him angry and most likely jealous. I heard Joe talk to Jenny about it. Yeah, they knew each other. I love Joe, he's like the big brother I never had. And I heard them talk about how Nick said some pretty mean things about Teddy because he was jealous.

If I wasn't hurt so much, I would've laughed at what weird things he said. But unfortunately I was hurt so much so I couldn't. Jenny never told me what Joe told her – probably not to hurt me, which I was actually thankful for – but she did mention Joe in our conversation after school.

Teddy was really sweet through the whole day. He carried my books, he grabbed my hand… he did all the stuff _he_ usually did. Now that that was over, I thought there would be no one to do all those things. Well, guess I was wrong. Teddy tried to lighten up my mood in lunch when I saw _him_ sitting with the she-devil. He also told me that I was just as pretty as she was – even prettier (his words, not mine).

Jenny tried to keep _him_ away from me as well as she could. She wasn't doing a very good job because we had almost every class together. But I managed to sit as far away from him as possible since our seats weren't assigned.

It felt weird not sitting next to him. Usually, he'd sit next to me and we'd laugh at other people and what they were doing. As of right now, I was sitting alone in the back. No one to talk to, no one to laugh with. What a sad life.

After school, Jenny and I went to the park to talk. Just to talk, because that was the only thing that kept me occupied. If I ever let my mind slip and think of someone else, I knew that I was going to cry. I told Jenny exactly that, so ever since I did, her goal seemed to be occupying me.

"Well, what do you think of smoothies? How do you really feel about them?" I sighed and chuckled.

"You're kidding me, right? How many times do I have to tell you that I love smoothies?" Jenny shrugged and giggled.

"I don't know. I keep forgetting. It's not like its really important, right?" I gave her a look.

"Then why do you keep asking?" Jenny sighed.

"Because I want to keep you thinking about me and not some other person we're not talking about right now and who is so walking over here. I'll be right back." Jenny jumped up and ran away from me. I turned around to see her dragging my best… I mean, ex-best friend away from me. He didn't even look back. She pushed him behind a tree and went after him.

I sighed sadly and started picking the grass. It hurt to see him. I didn't understand how he could not see that I was in love with him. Yes, I'm admitting it now, because it's just the damn truth. I tried to deny it for about three years now, but it was useless. I've fallen hard and he crushed my little heart cruelly.

I looked at the tree where Jenny and… _he__he _hid. There were two options what Jenny was doing to him now. Either one: She was hitting him until he was bleeding. Or two: She was sucking faces with him until he suffocated. I didn't like either of those. I didn't want him to hurt and I didn't want him to kiss Jenny… or any other girl. Call me selfish, but this is just a girl in love talking.

I was getting curious. This was usually never good. People, who know me, know that whenever I get curious I tend to do stupid things. Like sneak around or… scare people. I wanted to get up and go over to the tree they were hiding when I heard a squeal coming from behind it. I wasn't sure if that was positive or negative.

Jenny wasn't a person to squeal a lot. Only when she was super happy. Of course, if she was happy, that would be a good thing for her. But he might have well just asked her to be his girlfriend because he loves to be oh so random. Insert sarcasm here.

But Jenny's squealing got me even more curious, so I started walking towards the tree. Suddenly, I saw Jenny come out from behind it, grinning like an idiot. As soon as she saw me walking towards her, she stopped grinning and bit her lip. I saw _him _leave behind the tree. He was kind of jogging away. I looked at Jenny confused.

"What was that about? Why were you squealing and grinning?" Jenny shrugged and waved with her hand a bit, trying to make it look like it was nothing, even though she and I both knew that it was something.

"Oh, nothing. He… was just telling me… something." I nodded suspiciously.

"And he didn't ask you to be his girlfriend or anything, did he?" Jenny started choking on her spit. For a moment I thought he actually did, but then Jenny started laughing like crazy.

"No way! Ew! That would be just weird! Talk about awkward! No, he was just asking me for a favor." I stared at her incredulously.

"And you agreed to do him a favor?!" Jenny looked down like a little kid caught stealing some cookies.

"I can't believe you! After all he's put me through, you're going to help him?!" Jenny shrugged innocently.

"He asked nicely?" I glared at her.

"Oh, so if a guy asked you 'nicely' if he could rape you, you would let him?!" Jenny sighed annoyed.

"No! But he's… was our best friend. And this favor he asked me to do was awesome of him, so of course I'm going to help him. Just for the record, I still hate him though. As long as you do and I would never ever date him." I nodded and sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Sorry for yelling at you." Jenny shrugged.

"Just a broken heart talking, baby." I laughed and shook my head.

"Quoting my song now, I see." Jenny giggled and nudged me.

"Fit with the situation. And I love that song! You have to sing it for me again." I nodded and linked arms with Jenny. We walked to my house and I played it for her once again. She kept grinning through the whole song while I was on the verge of tears. Usually, when I was about to cry, Jenny would cry too. But something about the way she was grinning – it wasn't a comforting grin – made me feel like there was something she was hiding.

I didn't know what it was but I was certain that it was about someone I didn't want to see right now – not even think about. And that certain someone would soon do something stupid – I just knew it. But I didn't want to worry about that. I just concentrated on my afternoon with Jenny, fortunately forgetting about my ex-best friend for the rest of the day.

**

* * *

**

Well, well, look who's updating. Yup, it's me :P I'm on a roll today since spring break ends tomorrow for me. So I'm updating every story that is updatable (if that's a word :P)

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. It was more like a filler chapter. We're near the end of this story so... Whatever :) Liek I said, I hope you liked this chapter and it would mean the world to me if you reviewed. And by the way, like I mentioned in my other story (My Sister's Boyfriend, for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about), stalk me on Twitter. I like talking so just follow me and we'll talk. You also get a lot of information about this story and my other stories or new ideas for a story. (My account: christkind09)**

**Like I said, just follow me and review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;)**

**xoxo Christkind2009**


	10. Chapter 10

**He Said…**

Honestly, I was surprised that Jenny agreed to help me. She seemed mad at first but her eyes lit up the second I told her my plan. She loved it. I knew she would. And she agreed to help me as soon as I finished. Now I just had to plan, which couldn't be as hard, right?

Well, wrong. Planning was not my thing. The day with _her _was the only thing I really planned and remember how that turned out. When I started planning how to go on with the plan - which sounds like it doesn't make sense and believe me, it doesn't - I realized that I would never really be able to make it perfect.

But I wanted it to be perfect. She deserved perfection. And it would start with the one thing that drove us apart in the first place. Carol. I didn't even have options with her - I had to break up with her. I mean, it can't be that hard, right? And really, it wasn't. I called her up the same day I talked to Jenny. At first, she was eager to see me so she came over quickly.

I opened the door for her slowly and actually pretty scared. She jumped into my arms - I only then noticed how clingy she was. I pushed her off my gently. I know it sounds weird but I didn't want to hurt her feelings that way. I just… wanted to break up with her. Wow, that sounded kind of wrong.

"Hey Carol…" She looked at me confused but shrugged anyway. We walked into the living room together though I avoided her hand which tried to grab mine a few times. She once again looked at me confused but sat down at the couch with another shrug. She was too easy - how could I ever put up with her?

"Well, what did you want, baby?" I cringed at the name. I didn't like her calling me that. I had a name after all. I cleared my throat and sat down next to her, my back straight and obviously now relaxed at all.

"Uhm… we really need to talk." She frowned. Those were the words that no girl wanted to hear - heck no one, not men nor women - wanted to hear them. But Carol still acted oblivious and looked at me confused.

"Okay, we are talking. What do you want to talk about?" I sighed and rolled my eyes a bit.

"About us. I think that this is not working." She cocked her head to the side. Did she think this looked cute? Well, newsflash honey, it doesn't.

"What's not working?" I really wanted to just throw her out at that point. Really, how blind was I? I had to be the most materialistic guy out there ever. I figured I only dated her because of how she looked. Ugh, I'm such an idiot.

"Our relationship. Everything is not working. You cheat on me all the time! I know I took you back but I was stupid - every time I took you back; that was just stupid me. But I now realized that I was stupid. We can stay friends if you want but we are not working out as a couple." She sighed and looked at me with a sad smile.

"This is about her, isn't it?" I looked at Carol confused and a little shocked. She wasn't putting up a fight? And who was she talking about?

"About who?" She slightly rolled her eyes. Okay, a little attitude but I couldn't blame her, right?

"Your best friend! That girl you love so much! Duh, who else?" I now looked at her shocked. How did she know? And I loved her…? Uhm, what was I supposed to say now?

"Uhm… I- I don't… love h-her?" Okay, I didn't sound so convincing, did I? Carol rolled her eyes - I was not convincing.

"Sure you don't. That's why you're breaking up with me now, right? Because she is still your best friend and nothing's wrong between you two… Please, I'm not stupid!" I sighed. She got me.

"Okay, I **like **her. You cannot talk about love yet. I mean, just because she is the funniest person I have ever met or in my eyes the most beautiful one doesn't mean that I love her." Did that make any sense?

"Okay, you are not making sense at all. Seriously, whenever we were together you talked about her like she was the only person on this planet. And now you're telling me you don't love her? Everyone in school knows you do. It was just a matter of time that you realized it." I looked at her school. Everyone in school? Oh great.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Was I really that obvious around everyone. Were only _her _and me that oblivious? I sighed again and looked at Carol.

"Thank you for understand, Car. It means a lot." Carol smiled at me and leaned forward. She hugged me tightly and rubbed my back.

"I know you'll get her back soon enough. It doesn't really matter when. She'll forgive you. She's in love with you. You just have to do the most special thing ever that'll make her forgive you and she will. What did you do anyway?" I blushed a little.

"Uhm, I promised her I wouldn't get back with you and I did." She shook her head and smiled at me softly.

"I never got why you went back with me anyway. I cheated on you so many times and yet you always took me back. It just doesn't make sense since you really love her." I sighed and blushed a little more.

"Well, back then I thought that I loved you. I thought you wouldn't cheat on me again because I took you back. I know, pathetic." Carol sighed sadly.

"I never meant to hurt you. The first few times was just because… I don't know. Those guys made me, I guess. But then I realized how much you talked about her and I was hurt, of course. So I thought if I pushed you away from me and made you break up with me she'd finally get the chance to tell you that she loves you. She is so in love with you, it's impossible. She went along with it for a long time. You're lucky." I smiled slightly but then I frowned.

"She hated me now. I hate myself! I can't believe I never noticed. Whenever I was around…" But Carol cut me off.

"Whenever you were around she would act. She is a good actress. But that's not the point. Whenever you weren't around but near her she'd always stare at you with those love-struck eyes." I smiled slightly again. That did sound like her. Gosh, I had to get her to forgive me.

"Well, now I just have to get my plan action." Carol looked at me curiously.

"What plan?" I sighed and shrugged.

"The plan to get her to forgive me. It is probably the best plan I've ever come up with… aside from the fact that it is the only plan that I ever came up with." Carol giggled.

"Well, I could help you. I could talk to her and tell her that it is over between us and that I will never get near you in that way ever again. That we're only friends now and that nothing will happen between us again." I looked at her and nodded.

"That would be good. Well, now to my plan…" Carol grinned excitedly and leaned forward. And so I told her. I told her all my plans and how I would get _her _to come with me. Actually, she would come with Jenny to the place where I needed her. And I knew she'd come with Jenny - Jenny was a convincing-talent.

All I had to pray for was that it would work. But I had a feeling it would. It would take a lot of hard work, but it would work. And I would have her in my arms - finally. Why I only realized that I… loved her after so long was a mystery to me. Was it because she told me that she had feelings for me? Maybe, but it makes me sound like a douche. So maybe I wouldn't explain it like that. If I even got the chance to…

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I have not updated this story in sooo long. I should get sued or something ;P Well, I only got one chapter out because someone told me too. So everyone, thank Nicole from Twitter for making me update. Thanks Nicole, for liking this story. You got me to update it so this chapter is dedicated to you! :D**

**xoxo**

**Twitter: christkind09**


	11. Chapter 11

**She said…**

I had no idea why Jenny was dragging me to the cafeteria. We never really had lunch there. We'd just walk outside and sit in the bleachers and eat and have fun. I never liked cafeterias. They seemed pointless to me since Jenny and I were pretty much alone all the time anyway and _he _would just sit with his precious Carol and pretty much ignore me.

"Jenny, there's no point in dragging me there. I can walk, first of all. And secondly, why the hell do we have to go to the cafeteria? We've always been fine with just sitting on the bleachers." Jenny just shrugged and dragged me along with her. I sighed and pulled my hand back, now just walking next to her. Like I told her, I could walk on my own.

Jenny suddenly stopped at the doors of the cafeteria and peeked in through the window in the doors. I looked at her confused and shook my head a bit. She turned to me and smiled a bright and fake smile.

"Uhm… I know you'll hate me at first - forget that. You'll love me after this anyway but… okay, don't walk out and forget all your feelings at the moment. Just listen and then remember your feelings and decide on your own, alright? Just… please, do the right thing. Or… no, do the right thing but don't hurt anyone's feelings along the way, alright?" I looked at her confused.

"What?" She sighed and put her hands on my shoulders. I looked at both her hands and then at her face. She looked so serious. Jenny barely was serious. I sighed and nodded for her to talk to me. I knew she'd waited. The times she would get serious you had to listen carefully and get ready for her speech. She'd get confusing.

"Okay, listen and listen good. I know that when you'll enter this room right there you'll hate me. But then you'll love me. Then you'll be totally confused and then hopefully you'll do what's right. But what I want you to do is look at that whole thing that's going to happen with an open mind. Forget the hurt and the pain and all the other feelings. What counts is what you feel after. Like I said, forget your feelings for the time being and remember them at the moment it's over. Then do the right thing and decide what you really want and won't regret. But try to decide in a way you won't hurt anyone's feelings. Don't let me confuse you… Just walk in there and listen. Then decide… okay, you're ready."

Truth was, I wasn't. Now that she totally confused me here, I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. She made it sound so bad… whatever 'it' even is. But I was nosey too so I decided to nod and walk towards the door. Jenny patted my back and I looked back at her to smile. She grinned back and showed me two thumps up. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

Honestly, even though she told me to forget my feelings and all - I didn't expect something like that. The tables were pushed together and everyone in there was standing at the side, smiling at me. I glanced at the tables and gasped once again. I couldn't believe it. He was really standing on this… cat-walk like thing?

The only thing that was even weirder than that was the fact that there were rose pedals leading up to the tables and he descending those tables gracefully, smiling at me the whole way. He stretched his hand out towards me, waiting for me to take it. I stared at it with big eyes. What was he doing?

"Uhm… what…?" He chuckled and grabbed my hand softly. A millions of shockwaves ran through my body as he took me up to the tables. I shook my head confused and looked at the people around the tables, grinning at us. I was wondering where he was last period but I guess now I knew. Yeah, he wasn't my favorite person at the moment but it's not like I could just forget my feelings for him.

"I know you're probably wondering what's going on right now…" I scoffed.

"Understatement of the year…" I mumbled under my breath but he could hear me perfectly. Laughing, he nodded and stepped back a bit. I watched him, every move he made.

"I'll explain it all to you, if you want." I nodded but shrugged, to act as if I didn't care. Well, I really wanted to know though.

"I'll start… I actually don't know where to start. I'm just going to tell you everything I have to say. A few days ago we had this big fight and I hated it. I hated losing my best friend over someone who's definitely not worth it. But that's not all. This time got me think about things and everything… I don't know if she really talked to you but I broke up with Carol.

I talked to her and she was the… I don't know what you want to call it. She opened my eyes completely. I have thought about it way before her. I knew that something between you and I had changed but I wasn't sure what - I couldn't put my finger on it. But then, after the fight… It came to me and I knew!

I figured it out what had changed and after the talk with Carol I was sure. And I guess what I'm trying to tell you is… I love you. There, I said it. I think I wanted to say it for so long now but I kind of couldn't because… well, I don't know. I thought I loved Carol but I realized I didn't… and I guess I always kind of knew I loved you. Now it's official. I do love you and… I hope you can forgive me." I stared at him with the biggest eyes.

Did he really just confess his love for me? The love I had been waiting to achieve for so long now? I sighed and looked at him with now watery eyes. I know, I know… I should totally forgive him and jump into his arm… but I still think I should at least kind of question him, right?

"Are you serious? I mean, really serious? You can't tell a girl you love her if you don't mean it." He sighed and put his hand on my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand and sighed. By now, the other's were completely forgotten.

"I mean it… I don't say it unless I mean it. I know I said it to Carol but back then I thought I meant it. Now I know I mean it." I closed my eyes and tried so hard not to smile but I did anyway. He smiled too.

"So… you're serious? Completely sure you're willing to start a relationship with someone like me?" He chuckled.

"I'm more than willing to start a relationship. I can't wait anymore." I then giggled a little and turned to look at Jenny. She nodded furiously and moved her hands around, motioning me to just say yes. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Turning back, I found Nick staring at me intently. Okay…

"Fine… I love you too." He laughed and hugged me. I hugged him back and let out a kind of relieved sigh. This was what I wanted all along. Just as he pulled back and leaned down to kiss me, I pulled back. He looked at me confused.

"What…?" I looked around, suddenly aware of the cheers that were heard. I blushed. He chuckled and put his forehead on mine.

"You, Miley Ray Stewart, are so shy it can't do you any good. But I for one, love it very much." I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"You, Nicholas Jerry Grey, are the most frustrating guy I have ever met and that certainly does not do me any good. But I for one, love it a very lot." He chuckled.

"A very lot?" I nodded, giggling. He pulled me off the desks and we rushed out of the cafeteria. I laughed as he pushed me against a wall. I gasped jokingly.

"You are a very naughty boy, Nicholas." He shrugged and put his head down, leaning it to my neck. I shivered when he left a trail of butterfly kisses along my neckline.

"Why don't you just kiss me already?" He looked up into my eyes with a smirk.

"Bossy… I love it." I giggled as he finally lowered his lips onto mine. I know we've made out tons but this was different. Now, there actually was a feeling behind this kiss. I almost moaned at how good it felt until he pulled back.

"You know, I always loved you - even when I hated you a little. But I guess I just hated your actions and not you. And now… well, now I love you a lot." He smiled at me and kissed me again - I guess to shut me up. I didn't care though. This was how it was supposed to be. Finally - after the fighting and my heartbreak and everything that ever happened between us two - it was now done. We were now together, even if he hadn't asked me yet.

I didn't need him to ask me though. I thought it was logical for us now to be together. It didn't need to be said - unlike those three words that we now had finally said. We loved each other - we were together. But This was far from the ending - this was only the beginning.

* * *

**Hey :( Why I'm sad? Well, the story's over... sorry, I know this sucks. There will be no epilogue or anything. I'm completely out of ideas for this story. If you want to like... write an epilogue for it, tell me and you can. Thanks to all the amazing people that reviewed - that liked this story and all the people that favorited and alerted it... I love you ALL! 3 **

**Thanks for reading this story and maybe you could follow me on Twitter? That's be awesome, y'know (Twitter: christkind09)? Ha, love you all :D**

**xoxo**


End file.
